Transformers New Generations Season 1
by Master DA
Summary: A war has raged for over centuries on a once peaceful planet called Cybertron. A war between the Autobots that fight for freedom and the Decepticons that want to conquer and destroy over the all spark that can save their home but crash land on a new planet called Earth where their war continue to rage on. Optimus Prime and his team must protect Earth to save the human race.
1. Notes (READ FIRST!)

Note:

I may be using some lines from the three movies and the games

I will be using some of things from the stories like the all spark cube, the matrix of leadership and the space bridge (Pillars) but in my own way

I will use non-existing movie characters from toy lines and comics

Also, when you see Arcee in the story I will use her 2007 version because it looks better like in the comics also her sisters will look the same just with different heads

All rights go to Hasbro, Paramount studios & Dream work Studios

I will use characters from upcoming Transformers Age of Extinction movie like Hound, Drift, and Dinobots etc.

I will only use movie based Transformers

Updates will be made soon as soon as AOE releases

When Wheeljack (Que) appears in the series just imagine if wheeljack was like the wreckers and not Albert Einstein

And there's going to be a little of romance (nothing sexual or anything like that)

And yes Bumblebee can talk

But remember I can't promise anyone on who survives and dies but remember this "War does not choose who survives. Only nature."

And yes Sam. Why? Because I'm use to the name and he'll be less whining.


	2. Prologue

All rights go to Hasbro, Paramount Studios and Dream Work Studios

"Our world, our once proud race, we were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But it was torn apart by war two factions rose and in thought which gave us life, the all spark. We the Autobots who are sworn to protect it and those who desire its power for evil, the Decepticons. Between the Autobots that fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny, over matched and outnumber our defeat was all but certain. In the wars final days one autobot ship escape the battle it was carrying a special cargo which could have saved our home. Our final hope that would have save Cybertron has vanished."

-Optimus Prime

TRANSFORMERS: NEW GENERATIONS

Our battle begins…


	3. Chapter 1: Escape from Cybertron Part 1

(Opening) Optimus Prime: Cybertron. It was once a peaceful planet. It was the golden age of its time with the All Spark cube that sustained life on our home. Until Megatron dreamed to use the All Spark to conquer Cybertron and the Universe with it. Lead to civil wars but in time it has lead us to a world war. We are the last stand to defend the All Spark from the Decepticons. We are the last defenders. We are Cybertron's last hope.

Cybertron, Iacon City

The Autobot Ark launch site…

5 minutes before launch…

The Autobots are loading the supplies and the All Spark Cube on to the ark.

"We must get a move on, Autobots! We don't know how long unit four can hold out on Sector three."

Optimus Prime drives through the highway of Iacon. He transforms and looks down at the war scene on Autobot City with high explosions in the background, sky and the ground. Optimus calls in Ironhide.

(Over on radio com) "Ironhide what's your progress on the All Spark Cargo? How much time left do you have left?"

"Not much time left but we need more time to load the supplies if we're going to make through space."

"I understand. All Autobots hold your post until launch time!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Autobot soldiers continue to give coverfire.

"Ratchet causality report?"

"Less injured, more off lines than usual but I'm doing the best I can for the soldiers but not enough to sustain them."

"Do what you can Ratchet. We need all the help we can get."

A autobot soldier walks up to Optimus Prime.

"I'm sorry Optimus but we did all we could. We couldn't... stop them. There was too much cons."

"You have fought long enough soldier. Now get to the Shuttle for safety."

"Yes, sir."

(Radio com)"Optimus we have finished loading the shuttle, fuel is at a hundred percent and the All Spark is secured and tight. We are ready to go when you are ready."

"Good work Ironhide. (On speaker) All autobots report to the Ark immediately for launch. Be ready for launch."

The autobots made a run for the shuttle before it was too late and while them holding off the decepticons. Jazz and Cliffjumper was standing near by the door and were encouraging the autobots to hurry into the Ark.

Bumblebee sees the Ark. "Wow. I'm definitely flying that thing."

He sees Optimus Prime. "Optimus I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

Optimus prime and Bumblebee walk together to the bridge. Bumblebee takes a pilot seat.

"Optimus we can't just abandon Cybertron like this! If we leave the decepticons will just take it from us!"

"We have no choice Bumblebee. The war was lost; our only chance now is what lies beyond in space is our best hope of the survival our race. Longarm report."

"Everyone is on board sir. Systems are all green and were ready to go."

"Good, launch the shuttle!"

The hover engines are activating and started lift from the ground as it moves to take off. But Longarm notices a female autobot running to the ark.

"Optimus take a look at this."

"What is it Longarm?"

"It looks like a Fembot is running to the Ark."

"It's Arcee. I got to help her!"

Bumblebee jumps out of his seat to go help Arcee.

"Hey, where are you going?! Get back to your post Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee runs to the hanger door and opens it. He sees Arcee running towards to him damaged.

"Come on, I got you."

"Thanks."

As they get into the ship Bumblebee brings Arcee to medic bay where Ratchet is.

"I'll check on you soon but I got a ship to fly."

Bumblebee runs back to the Bridge and takes the pilot seat and takes control. The ark takes flight and as it tries to escape the battle and avoiding orbital cannons. They reach to the outskirts of Cybertron passing Moon Base one and two. Autobots are gripping on to their seats to brace themselves.

(Straining) "Hang on were almost out just need to get a little further before we can warp speed! All right were out engaging warp drive now!"

The Autobot Ark warp drives into deep space. Starscream and Megatron look at the Ark as it escapes as they see it in the sky.

"They're getting away lord Megatron. Shall I go after them?"

"No, they won't get far. I will track them. Launch the Nemesis I will scout ahead."

"As you wish Megatron. Oh, and I wish you luck my lord."

"I do not believe in luck."

Megatron gives a running head start as he jumps into the air and transforms and takes flight into space as he follows the arks tracks.

(As Starscream watches Megatron take flight) Neither do I.

The chase is on…

To be continued…


End file.
